A New Master
by Gamerknight
Summary: After winning the Kalos League, Ash is settling into his new life as a role model, a celebrity and a media personality. He begins to achieve a dream and discovers truths about his family, his friends, and his own emotions.
1. The Beginning of a New Master

**Well, this is my second story, again about Pokémon, but this is a direct sequel to the Pokémon anime. It follows Ash after becoming winning the Kalos League. Enjoy! R&amp;R, please! I will be adding my own little quirks to the characters.**

* * *

**Main Characters:**

**Ash Ketchum: Ash in this series is smarter, level-headed, friendlier, and a greatly better trainer. He will be evolving some of his old team members, getting new ones, and having some friends repay debts.**

**Misty: Misty will be a major role for the first time (if any) in almost a decade. She will be flirting with him and other boys to get Ash's attention. At the start of the story, she gets a call for a roll in the Elite Four.**

**Dawn: Dawn will be a Top Coordinator by the time the series starts and wondering what to do now. She will be a rival for Ash's affection, as will Serena and Misty.**

**Orange: An original character based on one of my favourite Youtubers, a Pokémon youtuber called MunchingOrange. He is the new champion of ****Hoenn and will be Ash's primary rival in the series.**

**Serena: Serena will be a Performer when the series starts. Serena will constantly flirt with Ash.**

**Barry: Barry is another one of Ash's major rivals in the series. He will occasionally battle with Ash or Max. He also has a (huge) crush on Iris. He won the Lily of the Valley Conference.**

* * *

**Major Characters:**

**Brock: Yes, Brock won't be playing a big role in this role. He will already be a fully trained Pokémon Doctor.**

**May: May will still be trying to become a Top Coordinator and will be travelling to Sinnoh.**

**Max: Max will be a trainer travelling in Unova when the series starts.**

**Iris: Iris is the Gym Leader of Opelucid City. Her Axew and Gible have fully evolved into Haxorus and Garchomp.**

**Cilan: Cilan is travelling the world, as an S-class connoisseur.**

* * *

**Season I**

**Chapter #1: The Beginning of a New Master**

Ash knew he had done it. As the opponent's Chesnaught fell to Greninja's Ice Beam, he couldn't help but smile. He had done it, he had won the Kalos League. He caught his breath for half a second and the thought of what just happened made his mind explode. "I...I...I did it. I actually DID IT!" he yelled in joy, excitement, and in recognition, that his dream, at least in part, had come true. He hugged his Greninja, who lept up and hugged him back. The computer screen then announced "The winner of the match and the Kalos Conference...is Ash from Pallet Town!".

Back in Pallet Town, Ash's mom Deliah, his friend Brock, and his friend and somewhat of a crush, Misty, along with their friend Professor Oak and **all** of his Pokemon. There was a brief silence and the person to break the silence was Misty. "Well done". And then the entire room was filled with screams of joy.

Far away, in the Hoenn region, Ash's travelling companions May and her boyfriend Drew smiled. May thought "The idiot actually did it".

In Sinnoh, Ash's travelling companion and one of his closest friends, Top Coordinator Dawn, her mother, and Ash's rival Barry screamed in joy. "Now were equal!" Barry exclaimed. Three months earlier, Barry had defeated his idol, and his and Ash's rival Paul to win the Lily of the Valley Conference. He couldn't wait to challenge him to a battle. Dawn also couldn't wait to see him, as she had missed him a lot.

Finally, in the faraway Unova region, _former_ Gym Leader Cilan, and Opelucid's new Gym Leader Iris were happy for their friend did something extraordinary. They smiled at each other.

* * *

Ash took his place above the podium, holding the esteemed Victory Trophy above him. He still couldn't believe it. In the bleachers, Ash's current travelling companions, Serena, Lumiose Gym Leader Clemont, and his sister Bonnie, were sitting tired from all the screaming they did. They followed Ash inside after getting off the podium. As they tried to congratulate him, a legion of his new female fans swarmed him. Ash quietly thought to himself, "Life of the celebrity, I suppose".

He healed his Pokemon and let them out of their respective Pokeballs. Pikachu, who was injured early in the last match, instantly jumped onto his shoulder. Then his Talonflame, which had saved in many matches in the Conference, thanks to its absol-utely (get it!) ridiculous speed, then Hawlucha, who began jumping around him. Then his Goodra, who jumped on him. After getting the Dragon-type off him, he sent out his Noivern and Charizard, who had only recently joined him. Greninja than went to meet them. Serena and Bonnie than both hugged him, which confused him. "I get Bonnie hugging me, but why is Serena doing that?". He shrugged off the thought until he saw Clemont, and then shook hands with him.

* * *

He had already exchanged video calls with May, Dawn, Cilan and Iris, and now he was about to call home. That is...until he heard Clemont screaming behind him. He turned around and Clemont said to him, "Sorry Ash, Bonnie and I have to go...QUICKLY!". Ash asked the simple, obvious question. "Why?". Clemont replied "The Clembot, it kinda...exploded. It battled so many opponents that the system probably couldn't handle it". Ash and Serena exchanged goodbyes with Bonnie and Clemont and bid them goodwill.

Ash and Serena were tired and headed to their room. They needed the sleep as they would be travelling to Kanto tomorrow.

* * *

After getting off the boat, Ash and Serena just ran straight to Ash's house.

The door opened with no one inside. Ash was puzzled until he caught and then "SURPRISE!". Ash saw so many of his friends and family; His mom, Professor Oak, May, Drew, Gary, Dawn, Barry, Cilan, and Iris, all there. He couldn't help but smile. And then...he saw his first friend, his closest friend, Misty. She had changed. A lot. She wore different clothes, she was taller, and she was a bit prettier to be honest. He talked to his mom and Professor Oak who congratulated him on his win and exclaimed how proud they were of him. He talked to everyone else; a high five from Dawn (who appeared to be blushing), a brofist from Barry, and Gary who then said "Not bad, Ashy, not bad", a hug from Iris (which he kinda liked), a bottle of wine from Cilan (odd), a thumbs-up from May, and then the question he hoped NO ONE would ask from Drew: "Who's your girlfriend?"

The question instantly made Ash, Misty and Serena jump at the question. Misty, most of all. She looked at Ash who was blushing with an angry face on him. This _girl _was blushing an intense shade of red and just staring at Ash. May, Dawn and Iris knew instantly that Misty was _very, very _angry.

But then Ash replied "Firstly, she is _not_ mygirlfriend, even though she is cute enough", this made Misty angrier and Serena blush harder. "Secondly, her name is Serena".

The brunette looked at her rival and sighed. Misty clearly noticed that Serena was head over heels. No, she wouldn't give up.

Ash looked over at Barry, Drew and Gary snickering at him, and gave them an angry look.

* * *

The gang were at the dinner table, toasting Ash's accomplishments. The raven-haired trainer enjoyed this as much. Barry then said "Not long now, Ash, not long now".

Ash, obviously confused asked what the heck he was talking about.

"The Master Competition, of course."

"What's that?"

"A competition for those in the Master League. Since you won the Kalos Conference, you are in the Master League now". Ash looked surprised and excited. They saw the flames in each other eyes. They would battle and both were convinced they could defeat the other.

* * *

The following morning, Ash was standing in front of Professor Oak's lab.

"Professor..." Ash began.

"Ash, please, we've been through a lot together, call me Samuel". He said to the raven haired teen.

Ash smiled. He was going to see his Pokemon again after so long. "I can't wait to see them all".

Professor Oak than told him, "That being said, some of have kinda changed".

"What kind of change?" Ash replied.

"You'll see, Ash", the professor said. "You'll see".


	2. Time for a Shock

**So this is chapter two. Hope you enjoy! I will try to balance the action and battles with all the romance. I took the suggestion and I'll be slowing down the pace a little. Read and Review down below!**

**Season: Season I**

**Chapter #2: Time for a Shock**

* * *

As Professor Oak opened the door to his lab, Ash sprinted in. The raven haired teen ran through the laboratory and out into the ranch. He saw his familiar flying types, Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor, Unfezant, and sent out Talonflame to join them.

He saw his Infernape challenging his Torterra to a battle. He smiled and yelled "I'm home, guys!".

Professor Oak, out of breath, caught up to him and said, "Wait up, Ash". He noticed the professor had about seven Pokéballs in his hand.

"Some of your Pokémon _evolved_ while you were away". Ash smiled, excited. "Here are the first two". The Pokéballs opened and revealed a Crawdant and Gabite. They both looked happy to see him. Ash was impressed.

"Awesome you guys evolved!" he said with joy. "That's not all, my boy" Oak told him. "And now, the next two!" this time, a Gigalith and Servine appeared. Gigalith jumped on Ash, which shocked him, but also filled him with joy. Finally Oak threw the last balls which revealed a Seismitoad, a Floatzel, and surprisingly, a Wartortle. He hugged them and then begged the question; "Why did you evolve, Wartortle?"

Oak explained that Officer Jenny said that Squirtle had lost interest in firefighting and the Squirtle Squad, so Jenny just sent back Squirtle to Oak. Squirtle began competing with the other water types (especially Oshawott) and tried to be the best Water-type. When Buizel and Corpish evolved, Squirtle accepted it wouldn't become stronger unless it evolved.

He give his buddies a thumbs-up and told all of his partners "Time for some training".

* * *

Misty was on a beach alone with Ash. She looked into his eyes and said "I love you". Ash didn't say anything and just looked back into her eyes. As he began to lean in, Misty heard a familiar voice say..."Misty, wake up!"

Her eyes bolted open and saw May _and_ Dawn in front of her.

"Come on, it's almost noon".

"What?!"

Misty changed into a light silver and blue tracksuit.

May asked the Gym Leader, "Were you dreaming, Mist?"

"Yeah"

"About Ash, I presume?"

* * *

May's remark played over in Dawn's head. While she didn't say anything verbally, in her mind she said to herself "So this girl thinks she can steal Ash from me, well we'll see about that, Ms. Misty!"

Misty shot a pissed-off look to May and she quickly apologized before Misty could melt her with that glare. So she changed the subject completely, and asked "So, what do you think of the new girls?"

Misty was the first to answer. "I think Iris is okay, she's a bit pretty".

"What about Serena?"

Strike two, May, strike two.

"She's quite pretty" Misty admitted.

"Yeah, she is. Jealous?" May questioned.

"I don't like Ash in that way,_ got it_?"

She responded with "Two things. First, I'm just teasing. Secondly, you _obviously_ love him".

Misty then asked "Is it really_ that_ obvious?"

May started to laugh, "So it's true".

(Inside Misty's head)

DAMMMMMMNNNITTTT!

(Back to the real world)

Dawn was about to say something when they heard an explosion.

* * *

BOOM!

Hyper Beam missed the mark and sent him flying. He landed, thankfully, in water as Floatzel carried him to safety. Snorlax approached him with a sad look. It started to cry.

"Snorlax, it's okay. Just try not to put too much power in next time, okay?"

Snorlax's face turned into a smile and he responded back.

About 25 metres from Ash, Cilan, Iris, and Barry were watching him. The girls, bar Serena, approached them.

"How long has he been at it?" May asked.

Cilan replied quickly, "About two hours".

Dawn was happy, "Gible and Buizel evolved, that's awesome!"

At just the mention of Gible's name, even when he was in his Pokeball, he shivered, remembering all the Draco Meteors.

Barry jumped over the fence, ran over to the raven haired teen, and quickly said "Ash, we are both Conference winners, so I pose to you this question; Will you battle me?"

Ash simply replied with "Bring. It. On".

* * *

Ash and Barry stood opposite each other on the battlefield. Both had excited looks on their faces. The two were excited to battle. Brock stood in the referee's box.

"This is a 3-on-3 battle. Both sides may substitute Pokemon, and the battle is over when all three Pokemon on one side is unable to continue".

Iris, Cilan, Misty, May, Drew, Gary, and Dawn were watching from the sidelines.

"Who do you think will win?" asked Drew.

"Not sure, Drew, but since both came first in their Conferences, I expect this will be a battle of epic proportions".

"But Gary, I've seen Ash defeat _really_ powerful trainers. The guy's clearly stronger".

"I've known him since we were kids. I want him to win. I'm just saying it could go either way".

And, with that Brock said "Let the battle begin!'

* * *

Ash threw his Pokeball first, sending out his Infernape. The strong ape with a blazing crown of fire was definitely ready. "It's been a while, huh, Infernape?" The Pokemon replied with "In-in-fernape". He knew he was ready.

Barry threw his Pokeball with a rather loud "All right, Gardevoir, let's get going". The tall psychic humanoid female with a red triangle coming from its, um...chest and the really long skirt saw its opponent with a determined look and matched it.

Before the battle could start, Serena still in her pajamas, ran to the battefield.

"Sorry, everyone. I overslept." Misty responded with a glare.

Ash and Barry looked at each other and adopted the same cocky smile. They knew there battle would be _legendary_.

* * *

**Sorry if the chapter was kinda short. There will be at least two to four chapters here over the weekend. Hope you've enjoyed. Read and Review!**

**P.S: Two new series called _The Light of a Bolt_ and _Black/White_. _Light of a Bolt_ is not a Pokemon series, but a _Naruto_ epic. _Black/White_ as you can guess, is based on Generation V. It adopts a new version of the story with interesting characters.**


	3. Friends, Old and New-ish

**Here it is, Chapter Three! Thanks for all the follows and favourites. Read and Review, it really helps and** **I hope you enjoy!**

**Season: Season I**

**Chapter #3: Friends, Old and New!**

As the battle began, Ash's Infernape and Barry's Gardevoir squared up to each other, like their trainers did. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, watching and waiting to see what would happen.

Ash took the first move. "Infernape, use Flamethrower!" and a stream of fire appeared out of the ape's mouth.

Barry then took his move, "Gardevoir, Use Psycho Cut!" and its arm went purple and then launched a wave of pulsating energy to counter Infernape's attack.

Psycho Cut went through the flamethrower and kept going until the attacks cancelled each other out.

"Infernape, use Mach Punch!" and Infernape's fist went blue then ran incredibly fast and landed a punch to Gardevoir's stomach, and the humanoid was sent flying.

Ash heard Barry laugh. He wondered why but then Barry told his Pokémon, quietly (surprisingly) "Gardevoir, use Psyshock". Balls of psychic energy levitated around Infernape and then slammed into him.

* * *

On the sidelines, Brock noticed just how powerful Gardevoir was. "That did a _lot_ of damage. Not to mention Infernape is part Fighting-type, so that increases it even higher". Misty, Serena, and Dawn were worried.

Ash asked his Pokémon "Can you still battle?" Infernape gave him the thumbs-up sign. He began to start running on the spot and a fiery energy surrounded him. Ash smiled. "Infernape, use Flame Charge!" A fiery cloak surrounded it and it shot off like a rocket. It impacted Gardevoir and hit it so hard it opened its mouth in shock.

"So what else did you learn, Infernape?" Ash asked as he took out his Pokedex. He smiled and laughed, slightly worrying Barry. He had loads of confidence, but he still felt worried, just _worried_. But he wasn't going to let Ash win. "Gardevoir, use Hyper Beam!" The beam of concentrated energy launched off.

Ash told his partner "Infernape, use Overheat!" and then, a huge plume of flames emerged from his mouth. The attacks collided and then a huge explosion appeared.

"Infernape, Gardevior is wide open, use ThunderPunch!" Infernape's fist become surrounded by electricity. Because of the side effect of Hyper Beam, Gardevoir couldn't move. Infernape punched it once more, hitting Gardevoir in the face this time. Infernape then ran back, and rightly so, because Barry just commanded Gardevoir to use its ultimate attack: Moonblast.

Ash also commanded Infernape to use _his_ ultimate attack: Flare Blitz. He jumped, gained a cloak of fire around him, which then turned blue, while Gardevoir charged a powerful glowing ball of energy from the barely visible moon. The two extremely powerful attacks collided, creating a blinding light. While Gardevoir was distracted, Infernape flung himself into Gardevoir, head first. Gardevoir collapsed.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle" declared Brock.

"Thanks Gardevoir, have a rest" and the humanoid went back into its Pokeball.

* * *

As Barry was about to substitute, a young boy with black hair, glasses, grey jumpsuit and a red backpack approached the gang. May, Drew, Brock and Ash instantly recognized him and smiled. "How's it going, Max?"

"Not bad, sis".

May instantly leaped up and hugged him. He said hello to Misty, Drew, and Gary, and everyone else introduced themselves.

"My name's Cilan and I am a Pokemon Connoisseur".

"Hi, I'm Iris. I'm the Gym Leader of Opelucid City in the Unova region".

"I'm Serena from Kalos, I am a Pokemon Performer".

"I'm Dawn, from Sinnoh. I'm a friend of Ash and May's".

"It is great to meet you all" he replied ecstatically.

Dawn smiled "Ah. You're even cuter than your sister said you were".

Max blushed and embarrassingly laughed.

* * *

"Alright let's get back to the battle, Ash" said Barry, impatiently.

And with that, he returned Infernape to his Pokeball.

Drew said "Makes sense, Infernape suffered a lot of damage".

Ash withdrew a second Pokeball and threw it, "Okay, Tauros, I choose you!" and the the brown bull was revealed.

Barry also threw his Pokeball, "Okay, Hitmonlee, let's get going". A brown humanoid Pokemon with _long_ legs, big eyes, and equally long arms appeared.

Max said "Hitmonlee is a Fighting-type, while Tauros is a Normal-type. Hitmonlee has the advantage".

Barry took the first move this time. "Hitmonlee, let's show your most famous move! Mega Kick!" Hitmonlee's foot glowed blue and stretched out its long leg surprisingly quickly. Tauros didn't have time to dodge. It hit it directly".

Ash countered with "Tauros! Hyper Beam!" The powerful beam hit it and sent it through many rocks.

The gang cheered.

"Bad move, Ash." Barry regained his cocky smile and shouted "Hitmonlee, High Jump Kick!" Hitmonlee's knee grew red, he leaped in front of Tauros and kneed him in the chin, sending the heavy bull flying. The after-effect of Hyper Beam peaked its head again.

"Okay, Tauros, we have to use the heavy artillery again. Giga Impact!" Tauros gained a purple aura around it, and charged towards Hitmonlee. Barry told it to dodge, though Tauros went through rocks and eventually...Hitmonlee collapsed on impact. "Hitmonlee is unable to continue".

Barry returned Hitmonlee to its Pokeball. He then got his last Pokeball and, just like Ash predicted "Okay, Empoleon, let's get going!" and the giant, awesome, powerful penguin faced up to Tauros. "Empoleon, Drill Peck!" and the penguin beak glowed and grew and then he started spinning and charged directly into Tauros. "That couldn't have felt good". Barry said, slightly sorry.

"Tauros, use Fissure!" Tauros stamped its feet into the ground, causing a mini-earthquake.

"Empoleon, jump and use Hydro Cannon" the penguin jumped and a large ball of water shot out of Empoleon's mouth. It shot straight into Tauros' face, and it collapsed. "Tauros is unable to continue".

Ash threw his Pokeball and released Infernape. Like Hyper Beam and Giga Impact, Hydro Cannon left its user vulnerable to attacks.

"Alright, Infernape, use ThunderPunch" the electrical punch landed right in Empoleon's stomach.

"Alright, Empoleon use Drill Peck" the spinning attack chased Infernape as it tried to attack. Ash, saw it would hit Infernape eventually, told him to "Infernape, Mach Punch!" Infernape's glowing blue fist collided with Empoleon's drilling beak. Infernape fell. "Infernape is unable to battle".

* * *

Ash withdrew his last Pokeball and enthusiastically shouted "Gabite, I choose you!" The tall, grey dragon, with a red underside and long wings, grinned at the sight of his old rival. He shouted to it, telling it to be on the defense.

"You ready, Gabite?" the raven haired teen asked it. Gabite replied with a shout.

"Okay, Gabite, use Dig!" Gabite dug its claws into the ground and it disappeared beneath it.

Barry and Empoleon scanned the ground looking for Gabite. Eventually, he noticed it underneath its feet, but by then, it was too late. Gabite hit it with sheer force. Barry looked worried, as he was visibly sweating.

"Okay, Empoleon, use Hydro Cannon" Empoleon jumped in the air and repeated the process it had done with Tauros. Ash knew only one move would counter it, and so did Gabite. They looked at each other and nodded in unison, as if they had decided something.

"Gabite, Counter with Draco Meteor!" Ash screamed, shocking everyone.

Inside his Pokeball, Piplup shivered.

The two ultimate moves collided and exploded with a blinding light.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. At three more chapters will be up by Sunday, along with the first chapters of _Light of a Bolt _and _Black/White_. Read and Review, it really hopes. See you next chapter!**


	4. Oblivious

**Here is chapter four. Thanks to all the followers and those who chose this story as one of their favs. I enjoy writing stories for this site. As always, Read and Review!**

* * *

**Season: Season I**

**Chapter #4: Oblivious**

* * *

As the light and smoke cleared, both Ash's Gabite and Barry's Empoleon were both on the ground, severely injured. Both Ash's and Barry's cocky smile were gone, replaced with worry. Everyone else was just staring, mouths wide open, except Brock, who gained a frown around his face. He quietly said, to no one "Whoever gets up wins".

Ash began chanting for Gabite to get up. Barry did the same. Everyone was silent, waiting for the victorious duo of trainer and Pokemon to emerge. Gabite and Empoleon both began to press themselves up. Both had pained expressions on their faces. It was painful to watch. Gabite and Empoleon had suffered titanic amounts of damage in that last clash.

Then, because of the amount of damage it had suffered. Empoleon collapsed and Barry lost to Ash. But Ash walked over to Barry, a smile on his face and held out his hand. Barry smiled and gave him his hand. He helped Barry up. Gabite helped Empoleon up, to the point where the girls (except Iris) were fawning over how cute they were.

* * *

After he healed his Pokemon, Ash walked over to Misty. He hadn't actually talked to her since he came back. He had not seen in a while and wanted to chat to her. He was kind of nervous. He had kind of a crush on her, but he thought she wouldn't feel the same. He got over it, but he still had _some_ feelings for her. He moved in nonchalantly and simply said "Hi, Misty".

She heard. "Hi, Ash" she replied. She was excited, finally getting to talk to the boy she adored. "How's things?" she asked. She instantly regretted it. How's things?! How much more stupid could that have been? She just messed up in front of the boy she adored. Had she come on too strong? Was he seeing someone? Was he seeing Dawn or Serena? She just wanted to crawl into a ball and escape from the world.

"Things are going well. Thanks for asking" was the teen's reply. He had some stuff to get off his chest and he couldn't imagine saying it to anyone better than Misty. Besides his mom, she was the closest woman in his life. "I got the invitation to the Master Competition that Barry told us about, but it is not for a year".

"That must suck" replied Misty.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'll train my Pokemon a lot in that time. I think I might challenge the Kalos Elite Four. Listen, I have a question to ask you. Serena and Dawn have been acting _strange_ recently. I'm not quite sure what's up, but seeing as your a girl, I thought you might know what's up." Misty hesitated. She knew "what's up". She wanted that statement not to be real. She get a bit sad. He had no interest in her and she knew it.

"I think they _really _like you, Ash." She felt a hole in her heart the moment she said that. While she was smiling, inside she was bawling her eyes out.

"Really! Does anyone else like me? What about Iris, or you?" He got excited. He had missed some of these hints, and was suddenly realizing everything. He wondered if Misty or Iris had a crush on him. He thought both were _really_ good looking. This made him feel as high as a kite.

Misty on the other hand, being very low just a second before, launched up like a rocket. He might like her! On the outside, she started to blush. On the inside she was screaming with joy. "Iris, she might like you. But...me? NO way!" Ash knew she was lying.

"Really, Mist? Really?"

"Yes" she was blushing harder than ever.

"What about you, Mist?" he was curious about what had happened with her while he was gone. He missed her greatly. He was interested.

"Well, I have the highest winning streak of _any_ Gym in Kanto." Ash was surprised. He knew Misty was good, but not _that_ good.

"I have been asked out about a hundred times by different challengers." Ash was kinda jealous.

"And...I get a call today for a position in the Elite Four." Ash didn't realize what that meant. He just nodded.

And then he realized...

"WHAT?" the scream can be heard back at his house. He was shocked, surprised but happy for his best friend.

"Are you gonna take it?" he asked, slightly worried. He finally gets to spend some time off,_ finally_, and with his friends, nonetheless, and he really wanted it. He might lose his closest friend, he was almost sure he was in _love_ with her a long time ago, and she might leave his life. It's not like he wasn't happy for her, being in the Elite Four was a huge honor. He felt all these kinds of new feelings he had never felt before. He felt almost _distraught_.

He looked into her eyes and saw her big, beautiful blue eyes. It was a shame she wouldn't return his feelings. The sun started to set behind them.

* * *

The night was settling in, and May and Dawn were in Ash's kitchen, discussing their lives.

"So May, how are things with you and Drew?" The young girl asked her friend.

"Great. He's so romantic." May started to space off. She was daydreaming (or night-dreaming, or late daydreaming, oh, you get the idea!) about her possible life with Drew. She was annoying Dawn. Misty sneaked up behind her, and gave Dawn the thumbs-up sign, and yelled at her.

(_Inside May's head_)

May was in a dress with Drew in a tux at a party, dancing. He was leaning in close...

And then...

MAYYYYYYYY!

The auburn haired trainer nearly jumped through the ceiling after that. She turned to Misty and shot her a glare.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Romantic stuff." Dawn told her. She knew the two were in love with the same guy.

* * *

Ash was in his kitchen, talking to Max. He learned that he started his journey, went to Unova, and won his first Gym battle against Roxanne. He told him about his victory in the Kalos League. Max then suggested a Battle Tournament between everyone in Cerulean City in two weeks.

"You gonna enter, Ash?" Max had already signed up. He had told Iris, Cilan and Gary yesterday and agreed. He told Serena and Dawn during the night. He needed Ash, Brock, Misty, and Barry to agree, and it would be completed.

"Sure, sounds like fun." Ash told him. He thought it was a good idea. He wanted to show his improvement to everyone else. He had advanced a lot since the start of his journey. He wanted to show off his Pokemon, old and new, and advance further in his goal: become a Pokemon Master. And he knew that he will. He _will_.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. The chapters might be shorter, to accompany my school schedule. As always, Read and Review!**


	5. Training, Part 1

**What's up? Welcome to chapter five! I sorted out a problem I had with creating the documents, so don't worry about your story going on hiatus. As always, Read and Review, and enjoy the chapter!**

**Season: Season I**

**Chapter #5: Training, Part 1**

* * *

Ash went out training with his Pokemon. He looked to all of his partners, and saw all sorts of memories. He knew what he hold to do. Exactly what to do.

He called Totodile and Oshawott over. He told them their goal. "Guys, you are powerful enough in the form you're in now, but in order for all of us to be masters, you need to evolve." They looked and nodded.

* * *

Ash and Oshawott arrived at a small hill, which contained a waterfall and pond on the outskirts of Professor Oak's lab. He turned to him and said "Deja vu huh, Oshawott?" Oshawott nodded and leaped in the pond and began swimming. The waterfall was quite _big_, and Oshawott gulped. But he looked at Ash and nodded, signifying he was ready. "Oshawott climb up the waterfall!" and he did just that.

Oshawott got two feet before being pushed down by the water. He tried again and he fell again. He tried over and over and kept crashing back down. Ash signalled for him to stop, but Oshawott still kept going. He kept failing after two feet.

Ash looked away. It was too painful to watch. Oshawott's cry got louder, but that did not help. Oshawott looked at Ash and hung his head down in shame. Oshawott looked and saw Ash's fellow water-types; Wartortle, Totodile, Crawdant, Floatzel, and Greninja. He felt even more ashamed from the sad looks on their faces.

But he heard Wartortle saying to never give up. Inspired, he headed once again up the waterfall. He reached two feet, and could feel the crashing feeling again. However spurred on by Wartortle's words of encouragement, he pushed up the waterfall and actually started to get further up it. Ash saw this. "Come on, Oshawott, you can do it!" he told him.

And then, Oshawott started to glow blue. Ash knew what was happening and the sad looks of Ash's water-types turned to excitement. Oshawott grew taller, and when the light vanished, a larger, blue Pokemon stood in his place. Its body, face, and limbs were light blue, while its waist and feet were dark blue. Ash smiled and simply said "Hello, Dewott." Dewott responded with a cry.

Dewott than went straight up the waterfall and went into the air. He created a blue ball of water and smashed it into the large rock at the top of the waterfall, destroying it, much to the amazement of the water-types. "Wow, Dewott, you learned Water Pulse! Awesome!" Dewott saluted Ash, to which Ash duplicated. He then gave him the thumbs-up.

* * *

It was Totodile's turn to go up the waterfall. He did much better then Dewott did before it evolved, almost making it to the top, but was blasted down by the sheer volume of water. Inspired by Dewott's evolution while going up it, he reached the top the second time, and grabbed the ledge, but his grip faded and he fell to the bottom of the pond. Hearing Ash and the water-types yelling for it to get up, he opened his eyes and yelled at the top of his lungs.

The pond turned sparkly blue and a large crocodile-like Pokemon with a red fin on his head went up the waterfall, emerged, and let out a mighty roar. Ash complemented him on his skill. "You did it, Croconaw, you did it." He nodded back at Ash.

* * *

Pignite was fighting Infernape. Ash commanded him to use Brick Break, his hand glowed and he struck it down on Infernape. Infernape, however, blocked the attack and took no damage, much to the chagrin of Pignite. Ash then commanded him to use Flame Charge, which hit, but because of the move's typing, it did next to no damage.

Ash kept commanding Pignite to use Flame Charge, which Infernape just kept blocking. It baffled everyone present, with the exception of Ash's Charizard, Ash's Talonflame, Iris, Cilan, Max, and Serena. Ash then told a command to Infernape.

"Infernape, go on the offensive with Mach Punch!" Infernape fist glowed blue and he ran at amazing speeds at Pignite. However, before the attack hit, Pignite dodged it and shocked Infernape and almost everyone else there.

"Pignite, use Brick Break!" This time, the attack hit and sent Infernape to the ground. Pignite adapted a cocky smile quickly, which annoyed Infernape.

"Infernape, use Overheat!" "Pignite, use Flamethrower!" Infernape's powerful stream of flames was clearly bigger than Pignite's. The attacks clashed and then it stopped there for six seconds. This shocked Max and amazed everyone everyone.

Eventually, though, Overheat won out and as it hit, it caused a smokescreen. After a few seconds, large arms dispersed the smokescreen. The arms belonged to a strong Pokemon that resembled Pignite with gilded markings on his chest, tusks, a larger body and legs overall, strong arms, and fire blazing from his neck.

Everyone was amazed at the sheer power from Emboar. It conceded defeated, much to Ash's suprise and rejoined the other Pokemon. Misty went over and talked to him.

"Why are you evolving your Pokemon all of a sudden?" she asked, inquisitively.

"I need all of my Pokemon at maximum potential, if I challenge the Elite Four and Diantha." He knew after Max's Tag-Team Tournament, he would go and challenge them, and he wanted to win. He looked at Misty and she understood instantly.

* * *

But Ash knew this was only the start of this training. He needed his Pokemon, and himself to completely destroy their limits. He knew he would accomplish this. He didn't know how, but he would.

* * *

**Yes, I know this chapter was kinda short, but I am not feeling the best and these take time to write. Read and Review! Hope you enjoyed, and I will see YOU in the next chapter!**


	6. Training, Part 2

**Hello everybody, and welcome back to _A New Master_. Sorry for the delay. With exams coming up, I have limited free time. As always Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter #6: Training, Pt. 2**

* * *

Ash was up hours before everyone else, training for the second day in a row. And as usual, Cilan, Iris, and Misty were watching him go. Ash's Charizard and Talonflame were having a race. Talonflame was the constant leader, but because of his experience, Charizard occasionally slipped by.

At the same time, Ash's Gigalith was taking on Servine. Despite being at a disadvantage, Gigalith put up with her attacks and countered Leaf Blade with Rock Blast. Ash commended the pair on their skill. They stopped and caught their breath.

Misty looked at Ash with worry. He was moving near-constantly, barely ate, and could quite easily collapse at any moment. She looked at Iris and Cilan and by their expressions, she knew they thought the same.

* * *

Ash's Quilava went up to him and his trainer looked down to him. He smiled. He put him up against Hawlucha. Quilava sized up his opponent. Hawlucha replied with a cocky smile. Ash started up their battle. "Quilava, Aerial Ace!" He jumped and his sides glowed as he came down at a rapid pace towards Hawlucha.

Hawlucha attempted to dodge, to no avail, though, as Quilava impacted him and caused a good deal of damage. Hawlucha fell onto one knee, but got up. "Hawlucha, use Focus Blast!" Hawlucha formed a large blue orb in one hand and threw it at Quilava. It hit him directly and flung him through the air.

"Quilava, use this to your advantage and use Flame Charge!" Quilava became surrounded by a fiery aura and propelled himself towards his opponent. Hawlucha hesitated and looked towards Ash. "Hawlucha, use Karate Chop!" He formed a chop stance and it glowed and countered the incoming attack.

Ash observed his Pokemon and saw Hawlucha struggle against Quilava's Flame Charge. He was able to successfully break the attack and push him back. "Hawlucha, use Bounce!" Hawlucha shot up and glowed blue and began to fall towards Quilava at unbelievable speeds. "Quilava, use Swift!" and golden stars were shot up from Quilava's mouth towards Hawlucha.

However, Hawlucha broke through the stars with ease and set it sites on Hawlucha. The stars added a golden aura around Hawlucha, captivating all watching, including the new watchers; Dawn, Serena and Max. Hawlucha was almost upon Quilava.

He impacted Quilava. He screamed in pain, and Ash knew he had gone too far. However, Quilava glowed blue and increased the volume of his cry. He stood upright, enlarged his chest and waist, strengthened his limbs and his ears became more prominent. He was the same colour as Quilava but he had radically changed. Max knew from his eyes.

Ash laughed. He was waiting for this for a long time. "Okay, Typhlosion, use Flame Charge!" And he was on all fours and ran directly towards Hawlucha. He hit him and defeated him. Typhlosion let out a triumphant roar of victory.

* * *

Max was overtaken by the sheer power of Typhlosion. Thyphlosion looked back at him and gave him a thumbs up. He noticed a distinct smug, cocky smile that had just appeared on his face. It just _smiled_.

* * *

Ash went back inside the lab. Misty was pleased that he was finally taking a break. He sat down on a couch near the door. Serena sat next to her, and was commenting him on how awesome he was. Ash laughed and complimented her on her beauty. She laughed while blushing, all under the eye of Misty, who was instantly shocked.

Were they _flirting_just now?! Was he actually flirting with her? Was she actually flirting with him? Her mind screamed at this sight and she looked in despair. Gary saw the look on her face and sighed. He recognized this look. It was the look he had when he realized Misty was head over heels for his biggest rival at the time. He knew she needed support. He walked over to her, slightly wary of her. Misty had a boiling temper.

"Misty..." He began. But she just turned around and walked towards the door of the laboratory and walked out, tears visible in her eyes. Gary wanted to say something, but he was too late.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the delay. Yes, this chapter is short, but I'm also working on more chapters of this, _Light of a Bolt_, and secret projects. Anyway, thank you everybody for reading, click my profile for more stories that I've done, and as always, I will see YOU in the next chapter! Byebye!**


	7. Smile

**What's up guys? After those action-packed chapters, and Valentine's Day was last weekend, it's only fitting that this is a romance chapter. As always, Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter #7: Smile**

* * *

Misty had locked herself in the Ketchum's guest room. She had been crying non-stop for two hours. She felt like the world had been charred. She just wanted to crawl into a hole, fall asleep, and never wake up.

Why?! Why?! Why did he flirt with _her_? Why Serena? Her vision had blurred a long time and she almost threw up a few times as a result of her crying. She was really upset, in despair and heartbroken. Just when she thought she had gotten over Ash, she only realises she isn't when he flirts with a younger girl. She screamed and threw her pillow at the door.

Outside the room, a sad May and Iris were just feeling nothing but sympathy with her. They were really upset. They knew something like this would upset her. But they didn't expect _this_. Misty was clearly heartbroken. They just wanted to leave, but they couldn't leave her. It was their duty to stay by her side.

Dawn went up to them. "Is that Misty in there?! She sounds terrible. What exactly happened to her?" She heard the Gym Leader in despair and felt she was about to cry herself. She was her rival, but still, this just hurt her heart.

"I saw Ash flirt with Serena." That shocked her. Ash flirted with the blondie. Her face changed from to distraught. May noticed this and hugged her. Dawn's heart shattered with that. She could only feel pain and for once, actually wanted to _help _Misty.

The girls looked as Dawn took the key out of her hands and opened the door. They saw Misty in tears and they went to her.

"What do you want?!" she yelled through the tears. She didn't want to talk. She didn't want to talk to _anyone_. She at least stopped crying, but she still had a depressed face.

Surprisingly, it was Dawn who spoke. "Misty, I might not know you that well..." Misty still had her depressed face. "...But, love is a difficult thing. It involves two people who know _everything_ about each other, and sometimes, it leaves you open to getting hurt."

Misty looked at her with red eyes and smiled. She was wrong about her. They both were in love with the same guy, but maybe, just _maybe_, she wasn't so bad. "Thanks Dawn." She got out of her bed, straightened out her back, and wiped the tears off her face. She faced her friends and smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash was sitting in his room. He felt high as a kite. He had girls that liked him the entire time. How could he have been so dumb and not realized it? He quickly brushed these thoughts aside and smiled. He had actually hit on a hot girl that _liked_ him. He was quickly approaching his teens. He could be the first (well second) person in his gang to have a girlfriend. He liked Serena and she liked him. He was so happy right now.

* * *

Misty was with Delia. She hadn't spoke to her in a long time. She just smiled. "Well, you're feeling better". Misty sighed and apologised.

"What are you apologizing for? I remember that happening to me when I was your age. It does not get easier." She smiled and nodded to her. She was, honestly, feeling a little better. And then it hit her.

"But wait, how did, and no offense, _you _know?!" she was seriously puzzled.

"Misty, I'm _Ash_'s mother. He comes back from every region with a new female companion every time. I pick up everything. And besides, Brock told me. How did he put it, '_the bike was just an excuse'_, yeah that's it." she said, slightly teasing her son's best friend. "And besides, the last time you came over, it seemed quite obvious you were flirting with him." Misty blushed at this, but got over it very quickly.

She smiled, something, which she could not stop doing. "Thanks, Delia."

"You're welcome." She smiled back.

* * *

Ash went down to see Serena. She grinned the moment she saw him. "Hey, Ashy." He smiled. He hated when Gary called him that, but he didn't mind Serena calling him that.

"So, I was thinking, there's a new Kalos-esque restaurant opening here in Pallet Town, and I was wondering..." He was blushing, very hard. This was the first time he would ask a girl this. But, Serena cut him off.

"Yes." Ash looked to her and she looked back. He then smiled and felt very high once more. He had actually asked a girl on a date. He had actually did it. He began giggling happily.

He smiled and just said "Alright, I'll book us a reservation then." He just walked off.

Serena then said, "Okay, Iris, come on, I know you're there." And, sure enough, Iris came out of the corner behind her. "You saw the whole thing?" Iris nodded in response.

Serena then said "I thought I would get a bigger reaction." Iris grinned. "Give it a minute." She heard Ash's scream of joy from outside and smiled.

* * *

**So that's chapter seven done. Anyway, thank you everybody so much for reading, click my profile for more stories that I've done, and as always, I will see YOU in the next chapter! Byebye!**


	8. Reasons

**What's Up guys. Welcome back to _A New Master_. The delay was ridiculous and there is no excuse for it. Sorry. Thanks to everyone who has favoured or followed this series so far. As always, Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter #8: Reasons**

* * *

Dawn sighed angrily. She had reasons for doing so. Firstly, her trip had been ruined. Not only had Barry tagged along, with two love-rivals fighting alongside for that absolute _idiot_, she had almost no chance of getting him. He annoyed her to no end sometimes, but she loved him anyway. Now that love had turned to sorrow.

Secondly, she didn't know what to do with her life. May was still being a coordinator, and she filled in for her father as a Gym Leader when he was out on sick leave. Max was on his journey, getting badges. Barry was going to fight the Sinnoh Elite Four, and maybe even Cynthia. Misty, that auburn stealer, was now _an _Elite Four member, Iris was a Gym Leader, Cilan is going to to teach classes at the Connoisseur Academy in Unova. Brock was a respected doctor in Pewter. She just felt useless

But the newest reason was her main reason for her demeanour. That girl..._that_ girl had royally pissed her off. That name brought anger when she thought of it. _Serena_. The name for her personal hell. It meant beautiful, which is only fitting. But that girl had done what Brock had previously thought impossible. She got him to be her boyfriend.

She didn't cry. She didn't need to. Only one emotion was on her mind; _Anger_. Serena was going on a date tonight with him. When they left, this house would became a pit of anger, sorrow, and regret. Not just for her. But for Misty too. She laughed. They would finally agree on something for once.

She just sighed and threw her head against her pillow. Maybe if she slept, the memory would escape her thoughts, at least briefly. As she went to turn off her light, another girl went into the room.

* * *

"Oh, hi Iris" she greeted the girl. "Hey, Dawn. I take it from the pacing and angry sighs, you weren't too happy about Ash and Serena". Dawn shot her a glare. "Look, I know what that feels like". Her anger turned to genuine surprise. She looked to her. "I liked him to, but I moved on, eventually. I knew he wouldn't return my feelings. And my suspicions were confirmed when I met you." She looked even more surprised.

"When I saw you with Ash, I knew he had a stronger connection with you than with me." She sighed. "And I moved on. And you can, to." She smiled towards her. For the first time today, she smiled back at her.

"Thanks Iris" She said. She went out of the room, and sighed. Getting over him would not be easy, but in order to cease her pain she would have to do so. She went down the stairs. She went out the door and looked towards the stars. And she smiled that beautiful smile, again and again.

* * *

**Sorry about the delay. I am having some awful writer's block recently. Thanks for reading, and I will see YOU in the next chapter! Byebye!**


End file.
